Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an integrated circuit 1 that has a plurality of pins 11 (only one pin 11 is shown in FIG. 2) and that has been packaged is electrically connected to a test circuit board 2 through an existing test signals conduction device 3 to test whether the integrated circuit 1 functions properly. The existing test signals conduction device 3 includes a base seat 31, four rubber shafts 32 and a plurality of contact members 33 respectively and rotatably mounted to the rubber shafts 32.
Each contact member 33 has a main portion 331 disposed around the respective rubber shaft 32, and a contact portion 332 that extends from a top end of the main portion 331 to electrically contact the pin 11 of the integrated circuit 1. A bottom end 333 of the main portion 331 electrically connects the test circuit board 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the pin 11 initially contacts the contact member 33, the contact portion 332 of the contact member 33 is situated in an initial position and the contact portion 332 contacts an outer edge of the respective pin 11. As shown in FIG. 3, when the integrated circuit 1 is pushed to press the contact member 33 against the test circuit board 2, the main portion 331 of the contact member 33 rotates about the rubber shaft 32 as a fulcrum. In this situation, the contact member 33 is in a sliding position. Rotation of the contact member 33 about the rubber shaft 32 results in the following effects: Firstly, the rotation causes the rubber shaft 32 to deform and store energy; secondly, the contact portion 332 not only moves downward by the pressure of the integrated circuit 1 but also slides over the respective pin 11 from the outer edge in an inward direction. Through such sliding movement, each contact member 33 can wipe over the contact surface of the respective pin 11, ensuring a complete electrical connection with the test circuit board 2 to finish the testing of the integrated circuit 1. As shown in FIG. 4, when the integrated circuit 1 is moved away from the contact member 33, the rubber shaft 32 releases its stored energy and returns to its initial position for subsequent testing of a next integrated circuit 1.
However, the existing test signals conduction device 3 encounters a problem because the contact members 33 are made of a heat-resistance metal, and the rubber shafts 32 are not heat resistant. During testing the integrated circuit 1, the rubber shafts 32 are subjected to high temperature, and are susceptible to permanent deformation and softening losing their elastic properties after a long term of use. The function of the test signals conduction device 3 therefore becomes ineffective. Further, replacement of the rubber shafts 37 can increase costs and is time-consuming.